Magnetic tape type sound reproducing equipment requires periodic cleaning in order to maintain fidelity of the sound reproduced by the equipment. Cleaning of the sensing head over which the magnetic tape is moved must be done periodically to remove dust and other accumulation whose presence will distort reproduction of the sound track recorded on the magnetic tape. Also, the areas adjacent the sensing head must be cleaned to prevent the movement of dust and any other accumulation onto the sensing head.
Magnetic tape is conventionally stored on tape reels of either a cassette or an eight-track cartridge. Cassettes are somewhat smaller than the cartridges and are usually stored in boxes of a conventional size. Storage of the cassettes in the boxes prevents dust and accumulation from entering the housing of the cassette and eventually interfering with the quality of the sound reproduction during playing of the cassette. Eight-track cartridges are conventionally inserted into a slot in which the tape sensing head is located at a remote location from the open end of the slot. It is, therefore, somewhat difficult to clean this type of sensing head.
Carrying cases for magnetic tape units are disclosed by the prior art. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,132 of Loss discloses a carrying case for cassettes as does the U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,113 of Di Ioia. A combination storage case for tape cassettes and cassette boxes is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,383 of Kryter. Likewise, the U.S. patent of Wolf et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,116 discloses a rack for storing cassettes and cassette boxes.